U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,771, which is hereby incorporated by reference in entirety, discloses a control system for a marine vessel that incorporates a marine propulsion system that can be attached to a marine vessel and connected in signal communication with a serial communication bus and a controller. A plurality of input devices and output devices are also connected in signal communication with the communication bus and a bus access manager, such as a CAN Kingdom network, is connected in signal communication with the controller to regulate the incorporation of additional devices to the plurality of devices in signal communication with the bus whereby the controller is connected in signal communication with each of the plurality of devices on the communication bus. The input and output devices can each transmit messages to the serial communication bus for receipt by other devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,068, which is hereby incorporated by reference in entirety, discloses a marine vessel that is maneuvered by independently rotating first and second marine propulsion devices about their respective steering axes in response to commands received from a manually operable control device, such as a joystick. The marine propulsion devices are aligned with their thrust vectors intersecting at a point on a centerline of the marine vessel and, when no rotational movement is commanded, at the center of gravity of the marine vessel. Internal combustion engines are provided to drive the marine propulsion devices. The steering axes of the two marine propulsion devices are generally vertical and parallel to each other. The two steering axes extend through a bottom surface of the hull of the marine vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,928, which is hereby incorporated by reference in entirety, discloses a vessel positioning system that maneuvers a marine vessel in such a way that the vessel maintains its global position and heading in accordance with a desired position and heading selected by the operator of the marine vessel. When used in conjunction with a joystick, the operator of the marine vessel can place the system in a station keeping enabled mode and the system then maintains the desired position obtained upon the initial change in the joystick from an active mode to an inactive mode. In this way, the operator can selectively maneuver the marine vessel manually and, when the joystick is released, the vessel will maintain the position in which it was at the instant the operator stopped maneuvering it with the joystick.
Unpublished U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/965,583, which is hereby incorporated by reference in entirety, discloses a system and method for controlling movement of a marine vessel. An operator input device outputs a signal that is representative of an operator-desired heading of the vessel. A first sensor outputs a signal that is representative of a sensed actual heading of the vessel. A low gain proportional integral controller outputs a yaw rate request based upon the difference between the operator-desired heading and the sensed actual heading. A second sensor has an output that is representative of a sensed actual yaw rate of the vessel. A high gain proportional integral controller outputs a yaw moment request based upon the difference between the yaw rate request and the sensed actual yaw rate. The heading of the vessel is controlled based upon the yaw moment request.
Unpublished U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/787,108 discloses a system that controls speed of a marine vessel including first and second propulsion devices that produce first and second thrusts to propel the marine vessel. A control circuit controls orientation of the propulsion devices between an aligned position in which the thrusts are parallel and an unaligned position in which the thrusts are non-parallel. A first user input device is moveable between a neutral position and a non-neutral detent position. When the first user input device is in the detent position and the propulsion devices are in the aligned position, the thrusts propel the marine vessel in a desired direction at a first speed. When a second user input device is actuated while the first user input device is in the detent position, the propulsion devices move into the unaligned position and propel the marine vessel in the desired direction at a second, decreased speed without altering the thrusts.